Support DS&CB's fundamental responsibility to acquire selected novel synthetic compounds for evaluation as potential anticancer agents - the initial step in the NCI's Linear array for Drug Development. The major focus of this contract is the active solicitation, acquisition, and management of approximately 13,500 compounds per year of diverse structural types. These compounds are selected by DS&CB from a much larger pool of compounds provided through this contract in quantities adequate for the primary anticancer screen. Many new leads are identified, and this contract acquires a significant portion of the larger samples needed for secondary screening (Tumor Panel).